Dry powder inhalation devices (“DPI” for short) are well established for use in treating respiratory diseases. As an example, there may be mentioned the DISKUS® device of GlaxoSmithKline. In general, the pharmaceutical composition is formulated as a respirable powder and the powder is divided into a plurality of unit doses, each dose contained in its own sealed enclosure, for example blisters on a dosing strip. In use of the inhaler, the enclosures are opened, one at a time, by an opening mechanism of the inhalation device and the powder dose entrained into a patient's respiratory tract by an airflow generated through the device by the patient inhaling at a mouthpiece of the device.
Some of the sealed enclosures used in DPIs are difficult to fill with a unit dose of the pharmaceutical powder. It is an aim of the invention to provide a capsule for holding a powder which facilitates its filling with the powder.
As background art there may be mentioned WO01/07107, WO02/096489, U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,215, U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,862, and GB-A-2323042.